


In Our Blood

by Aqua_Rainrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Harry, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: This is a rewrite of In the Blood, I won't say much here but it is a very well loved story that I decided to rewrite to do good by my readers. Enjoy. Also most of this will be posted on my phone so please excuse the format.Blood Line Magic is reappearing causing new alliances to form, pasts to be revealed, and new evils to face, in all of this Harry must face the ancient past, the past of his parents, and the future that is to come.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Arthur Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he drug his body into the Great Hall, the clatter of people eating and the smell of the food assaulting his senses as he made his way towards his usual spot. These detentions with Umbridge were starting to really take a toll on him, the blood loss was starting to make him hear things like songs, he felt light headed, and his magic felt very weak. He didn't tell any of this to Hermione or Ron because the last time he heard voices, there was a giant basilisk under the school. Although this wasn't really a voice, more like an echo of a memory, distant but ever so familiar. It was always a male voice, singing a soothing song, and it always happened when he was in water. He could never make out the words but it sounded like a lullaby. He tried doing some research on what it could be, but what he came up with didn't make any sense, and this wasn't something he could just ask Hermione. He staggered and for some reason he felt the Weasley twins eyes on him, watching him sharply. He always thought that the older Weasleys knew things that others just couldn't possibly know, he got the first glimpse into that kind of knowledge when he met Arthur. Those eyes, he still couldn't meet Arthur's eyes to this day. As he thought about Arthur's eyes he felt the world tilt under his feet, and for some reason he heard a different song and bells rang through his ears. The last thing he saw before the world went black was shimmering red and green ribbons floating in front of him, and shocked black eyes.

Everyone watched in amazement as after the castle started shaking that ribbons came up out of the ground and surrounded not only Harry Potter but Neville Longbottom. Ribbons of red, green, gold, and silver covered Harry, while ribbons of yellow and onyx covered Neville. They constricted the boys before solidifying and sinking into the ground, seconds later they appeared at the front of the room in front of the teacher's table. The coffins were sparkling and transparent so they could see the two boys inside. Harry's would shift from blood red to forest green and the trim around the coffin would shift from gold to silver, Neville's however stayed a shimmering yellow and was trimmed in onyx. The teachers got up and crowded around the coffins and looked inside. They both were dressed in different attire, and were breathing softly. Neville was dressed in leather sandals with straps going all the way up his calves, black leather shorts with yellow lacing on the front and sides, a wrap made of fur over his left hip, a strap of leather going across his pecs and over his left shoulder leaving the rest bare, and finally a scrap of black leather wrapped around his neck. Harry's outfit was both similar and different at the same time. Harry's outfit had the same sandals and shorts, and the there was a wrap around his waist, only this one made of feathers and scales. What was different were the other garments, he sported a metal backless top and on his arms had metal braces. Instead of having a piece of leather wrapped around his neck he sported a large tiara that was shaped like a phoenix and had rubies embedded into the eye and tail feathers of the phoenix.

"What is going on here? What was that quaking and why are two of my students currently locked in a coffin?!" Minerva looked at Albus expectantly and he studied the coffins with a frown. Snape circled around Neville's first since everyone was crowded around the one with the Potter brat inside. For all his knowledge all he could tell about the coffins was that they were made of both ancient and powerful magic, and probably wouldn't break until it was ready. He then went over to the back of Potter's and he took several steps back and placed a hand over his mouth. There on Potter's back were words carved into the flesh. Abomination across the shoulders, freak down the spine, whore, useless, worthless, and slut framed his ribs. It was a crime what was done to this boy and his preconceived thoughts and feelings about the boy went straight out of the window. It seemed there was far more to Harry Potter than what he had seen in attitude and appearance. He watched at the other teachers came around the coffin and several covered their mouths in horror. Minerva was the first to switch from horror to absolute fury, and all of that lioness fury was directed right at Albus Dumbledore.

"You SWORE he would be safe, this is the opposite of safe! I don't even want to know the implications behind some of those travesties!" Albus looked on very reserved, which only infuriate the woman more, and even Snape himself felt his anger grow. 

"Now Minerva, how would I have known that this would happen? I entrusted him to his mother's relatives, I believed that they would take care of the boy." Snape had to roll his eyes at that, he had never met the husband but he did know that Petunia hated anything to do with magic. Like Merlin's left foot she would take care of a child with anything other than revolting disdain.

"I TOLD you that they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable and that he would be better raised here in the magic world!" She accused and then stomped around to the front of the coffin and laid her fingertips on the coffin and her others covered her lips. She tried not to show too much emotion, she didn't want the other children to think she favored Potter, but she did think of the Gryffindors as her little cubs and she was very proud of them. This hurt her on a deep level, children were precious and should be nurtured and protected. Taking out her wand she transfigured a cloth to drape over the back of the coffin so that no other child should see what was on the poor boy's back.

"Well enough of these theatrics, I will get the students out of there, stand back." Umbridge simpered before taking out her short stubby wand and aimed it at Neville's coffin. All the teachers looked on unimpressed as the slicing hex she sent at the coffin was bounced back at her and she had to duck to avoid a nasty hit to the face.

"Surely a well educated member of the Ministry of Magic would realize that these coffins are made of ancient and powerful magic and can't be broken with anything less than a Founder's magic correct? Or are you Merlin incarnate and didn't tell us?" Snape sneered at her and he noticed an upward twitch to many of the teacher's lips.

"Of course I knew, I just wished to free the dear students so I thought there was no harm in trying." Umbridge tittered in return as she dusted off her hideously pink outfit. He rolled his eyes and he finally focused on the unrest in the room with the students, even the ghosts looked worried. Although he did notice that the Weasley twins didn't look worried or unsettled at all, in fact they looked almost expectant of these turn of events. This he filed away for later and then took a good look at Malfoy, he looked like he just became ill all of a sudden and that worried Snape more than the Longbottom or Potter child. Draco almost never got sick, not even since we was just a baby. If he even felt a little under the weather, Draco would just go outside for a little bit and then come back like nothing was wrong. Naturally this raised some questions from his father, but his mother would just say that he was a very healthy child who was perfectly fine the way he was. However whenever she said this she would have a look on her face that she knew more than what she was saying and there would be no getting it out of her.

"Students, despite this turn of events, please resume your normal day to day activities. I will be looking more into what is going on and will let you know when I have an answer for you." Albus announced and the students seemed to settle down at this news, while most of the Gryffindors still looked pretty worried that two of their own were still trapped in mysterious coffins. Snape looked at the teachers and noticed that most of the teachers were not too satisfied with that answer as well, well except for Umbridge and that woman could barely be counted as a competent individual, let alone a teacher. The Great Hall doors opened and in walked a woman with long silver hair and Snape felt a pang of recognition in his chest as he met her light aqua colored eyes. She was young, maybe a few years younger than Snape himself and she wore a long flowing kimono that was decorated with blue flowers and snowflakes. On her forehead was a diadem of bronze that was made of feathers and there was a blue gem in the middle of it. She swept up the aisle toward the coffins and stopped in front of Albus. 

"Good evening Albus, I see you are alive as ever." The woman said with disdain dripping from her voice and he looked at her with the same contempt.

"Evening Aquaeria, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she turned away from him to the coffins.

"I am here to protect them while they blossom into the champions they were born to be, to protect them from those who want to use them for their own selfish gain." She looked pointedly at Albus when she said this last part and that caused Snape to raise his eyebrow. It seemed that the two knew each other and didn't have the best opinions on each other.

"And who are you to just barge in here and say what you are going to do? This is a school and you can't just invite yourself inside and do what you want." Umbridge huffed at her and Aquaeria looked down at the woman and her eyes turned from light aqua to deep sapphire.

"One of the bloodlines that founded this school, and by default this is partly my castle. Now who are you?" She raised her eyebrow at the squat woman and she regarded her like something disgusting that she stepped in. Umbridge backed away with an astonished look.

"One of the heirs of the Founders? Which one?! And I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" She huffed in indignation at the silver haired woman.

"Never heard of you, as for which Founder, I hail from Ravenclaw's bloodline, and thus have their Bloodline Magic." She turned away from Umbridge and looked at the coffins closer.

"There is no way that you could be from Ravenclaw, her daughter is the ghost of Ravenclaw here and never had any children!" Umbridge took out her wand and Aquaeria didn't even look at her. "Now tell me who you really are!"

"I am Lady Aquaeria Rosewater, I was found by Lady Prince and was raised among her twin children. Later I was taken to the Ravenclaw Castle in the west to confirm whether or not I was of Ravenclaw's blood, I tested positive and was put into a chamber which I underwent an awakening ordeal, just like these two are going through. When I emerged a month later, I knew everything my ancestors did and had far more magic at my disposal than I used to. Right before the Great Shattering Lady Sevenna, one of the Prince twins and one of my mentors, sent me to the Gryffindor Kingdom just in time before everything was thrown into chaos and another time was created. Some who were able to get to the Gryffindor Kingdom were spared the effects, very few who time magic doesn't effect were spared as well, all others were lost. Now I can sense that the two different time lines are trying to converge and become one once more. Past knowledge that had been forgotten is coming to the surface, the true past will shine through, and many people will be changed forever as we face an evil greater than the Founders themselves. Does that answer your question little woman?" She stroked the glittering glass of Neville's coffin with her fingers. Ribbons raised out of the surface and wrapped around her wrist and squeezed for a moment before letting go and lightly trailing over her wrist before sinking back into the coffin.

"No it doesn't and it sounds like a made up fairy tale! Now I ask you to leave this castle and not to return!" Umbridge waved her wand threateningly and there were two large and deep growls that rung in the hall causing Umbridge to jump and everyone turned to look where the growls had come from. Many students were looking at the Weasley twins, who tried to look innocent but were ultimately failing due to the large grins on their face. Aquaeria smiled and waved at them before turning to Umbridge.

"Whether or not you believe me is not my concern, but you would be more than a complete idiot if you think you can force me from this castle." Her eyes turned even darker of blue and Umbridge was hurled across the room, into the air, and shaken around like a rag doll before gently set on the ground and Aquaeria's eyes turned back to a light aqua color. "I believe I made my point." She smirked and she could hear multiple children snickering and laughing behind their hands. "I trust you don't have a problem with me staying here do you Albus?" Her eyes turned midnight blue and the castle started to shake.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of turning you away." The castle immediately stopped shaking and Aquaeria's eyes went back to normal. 

"Lovely." She gave him a tight smiled and waved a hand, her eyes briefly flashing sapphire and a chair appeared between the coffins and she sat down carefully and watched the students with curious eyes. After dinner was finished the Ravenclaws watched as she swept down the aisles and up to Ravenclaw tower, younger members of the house eagerly following the woman and the elder staying back cautiously. She smiled at them before disappearing behind a wonderful painting of Rowena Ravenclaw.


	2. Let Us Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this since I posted this while I was on my break at work and ran out of time but;
> 
> *I do NOT own any songs used in this chapters or the chapters to follow, all creative rights go to their owners, this is just to give the story context that only music can bring.
> 
> ** If you have Spotify there is a playlist named after the story that I have created for you and it features songs that will either inspire chapters or will be inside the chapters.

As they days passed the novelty of Lady Aquaeria wore off as she attended to the coffins, instead it was replaced with a new excitement. Everyday a new type of creature would leave offerings at the coffins, at first it had just been creatures from around the castle and grounds, but then vampires, elves, fae, naga, and other such creatures started to come, even werewolves. Needless to say that the teachers were not really thrilled at the daily interruption at meal time, but Aquaeria made a point to them that they were not to interfere with the offerings. Umbridge especially was displeased and usually made a point to scoot as far back as she could to get away from them. The children on the other had were thrilled to see all kinds of creatures coming in and to see how they acted, it was a real special thing especially for the younger ones. It wasn't until in the middle of winter that two very unexpected people showed up with offerings that people really started to wondering the validity of what Aquaeria had said when Umbridge had questioned her when she had arrived. Arthur Weasley stepped into the hall followed by a dark skinned woman. He had his back straight and chin held high as he crossed over to the coffins. In his hands was a necklace that was made of a golden chain and what looked like fangs from a dragon. Aquaeria's eyes widened and stood up, which prompted many students to start murmuring and putting their dinner and goblets down. The dark skinned woman held in her hands a bouquet of white flowers that had spade like tips that were dipped in gold.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked as he stood up and walked around the table to join the two adults.

"Hello Sweetblood, I am here to give my respects to our humble queen, it is tradition after all." She said with a quirk of her full lips and a sparkle in her chocolate eyes.

"Queen, Mother?" Blaise asked and the woman gestured with her hand to Harry Potter's coffin.

"Yes, our Queen, the one who now holds the blood bond to Slytherin's heir and has been chosen to lead by Slytherin's own Bloodline Magic." When her son's confusion did not clear up she smiled and guided him up to the coffin. She laid the bouquet down at the feet of the coffin and knelt down, gesturing for her son to take a spot next to her. He did, respectfully kneeling off to the side as to not be on the luxurious flowing gown that his mother was wearing today. "When Voldemort returned, and we know for a fact he did, he used a blood ritual that had him take the blood of Harry Potter to have his body reborn. When he did that he bonded the two of them together as blood brothers, and through the magic of the ritual he now is considered to be part of the Gryffindor blood line and Harry is considered part of the Slytherin blood line. Now normally this would mean they could access each other's Bloodline Magic, but because Bloodline Magic is based upon the very soul of the person, Bloodline Magic can choose who is able to use it's power. Bloodline Magic is old and complex magic made by Circe herself, it's rules change depending on the family, the creature, and the person involved. Slytherin Bloodline Magic is very picky about who inherits the full power of the Slytherin Founder. There hasn't been anyone who wielded the true power since Slytherin's younger sister Seraphina. Not even Salazar Slytherin Senior was able to wield the power due to the darkness in his heart. Only Salazar Slytherin the Second, the Slytherin Founder, and his younger sister were able to use Bloodline Magic. In fact if it wasn't for their devoted followers most would have forgotten that Slytherin even held Bloodline Magic. It seems though it has chosen Harry Potter, so we pay our respects to Harry, for when he awakens, he will protect every creature that has paid their respects, this bouquet is from us Succubi and Incubus, it is made of as you know, our most sacred flower. This shows that we will love and respect him." She bowed her head and Blaise did as well, knowing that his mother was wise and he wouldn't question her knowledge. She stood up after a few moments and as they turned to make room for Arthur, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and in walked Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. 

"Oh this isn't good." Aquaeria said as Arthur's eyes widened and Narcissa's did as well as she put a hand over her mouth. In her one hand was a glass globe that had stars floating around in water, the globe was decorated with swirls of silver metal.

"Arthur.." Narcissa whispered and the whole room was silent enough for them to hear it. Everyone knew about the rivalry between Lucius and Arthur but no one really knew why Arthur hated Lucius.

"Narcissa, please I beg of you to reconsider, you know the truth so why are you doing this to me?" Arthur asked and Lucius turned to her.

"You've been talking to this blood traitor?!" He roared and Narcissa brushed him off and bowed her head.

"I'm not doing this for fun or even because I like him one little bit, but I have to protect my son, and this is the best way to keep him out of the way from the true monsters." She said quietly and she looked to her son Draco and Arthur followed her gaze.

"He's not looking that great now Narcissa, did it ever occur to you that he will not be able to survive in that darkness, that he would turn out just like the things you hate. Please, I will take care of you both, I will protect you both, just like I did before the shattering."

"How?! You don't have your powers, and I don't have mine. I don't even know how we ended up like this, you are a Dragon-borne, immune to changing magic and I was in the Gryffindor Kingdom. It looks like we were just not to be." She went over to the Slytherin table and gathered Draco and Arthur turned to Harry's coffin, his eyes to the ground. Everyone else however was holding their breath, for Harry's eyes were open and were staring at the two adults. Arthur put the necklace at the bottom of the coffin and made a wish with all of his heart. What he didn't know was at that time, Molly Weasley and their three eldest sons came into the Great Hall. Arthur sighed and he picked his head up as he turned around. He saw his sons, Molly, his daughter, Narcissa, and the two Malfoy men and made his choice. Taking a deep breath in, the smells of the people and the dinners assaulting his delicate senses. He shook off his coat and took his tie and shirt off.

"What do you think you are doing Arthur?!" Molly yelled as the elder sons walked in front of her and stared down their father, they were soon joined by the twins.

"What I should have done fifteen years ago, sorry boys for making you wait for so long." He took a wide stance before breathing deeply and letting it go. "But Dragon-Borne are not cowards, and if there is something that I have to do to prove to my true love and mate that I can protect her and her pup, then I am going to do it." He glared at Lucius and then cast an apologetic look at Molly. "I'm sorry to hurt you like this Molly, but we were never meant to be." Everyone waited with bated breath as Arthur kicked off his shoes and took off his socks and cast his wand aside. Narcissa looked at him with a questioning gaze and held Draco near.

"Do it Dad, we want our true mother back." Bill said and the other Weasley boys that were standing around them nodded. Ron however was looking as baffled as Draco.

"What do you mean your true mother? I am your mother!" Molly yelled with tears in her eyes.

"You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me,so don't keep saying our hands are tied.  
You claim it's not in the cards,fate is pulling you miles away ,and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart ,so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?" Arthur started to sing and Narcissa gasped and she placed her hand over her mouth. Arthur's voice rang out in the dead silent hall, the deep voice so different from his normal speaking voice. While everyone was Arthur and Narcissa, they missed Harry's eyes starting to glow, one red and one green, but the teachers noticed when wings started to come out of Harry's back and were rapidly growing. Arthur crossed over to Narcissa before he continued to sing. "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine, nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight." He cupped Narcissa's face and looked at her like she was his whole world, and to a very large extent, she was. Narcissa looked into his eyes and saw all the love, compassion, and strength that he had for her, and then Draco's hand touched hers, reminding her of the circumstances. They both didn't register Lucius, Molly, or anything around them. As everyone watched them they missed the coffin holding Harry start to ripple and Harry's wings passed through the magical glass and stretched up into the air, magic circles flickering to life below the coffin.

"You think it's easy, you think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls.But when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all." Narcissa sang back and broke away from Arthur's grasp and steered Draco back to Lucius with down cast eyes. And while Lucius looked smug, the Weasley children looked devastated, could being with Lucius really be safer for her and Draco than living with them? "No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find." She gestured to Lucius and Molly when she sang the last part, looking heartbroken. "It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight." She tried walking back to Lucius when Arthur snagged her wrist and then his eyes widened as he was struck in his back by silver tipped red wings that had gold running through them. He looked back over his shoulder and realized that they were Harry's wings, and he was looking straight at them with a smile. Then he gasped as the wings pulsed with magic and fed it into Arthur's body, which pulsed and Arthur curled over, gritting his teeth as pain racked his body. It was as if the magic that was stored in his veins was being ripped out and forced to move along his body at a rapid pace. Finally the tips of the feathers receded from his body and the wings shrunk back into the coffin and into Harry's back. Arthur gasped as fire ripped through his body and finally the shackles that he had felt encircling his magic broke wide open and his eyes dilated, and finally his body started to change. Arthur grew a few feet, making him tower at an impressive 6'8", his body grew in almost triple it's size with muscles bulging and hardening making him look ripped, His hair changed as the sides got shorter and the top shortened but not as much as the sides did, his face became youthful and his eyes became slits. His outfit changed to tight black leather pants and black combat boots, a strap of leather went across his chest. The biggest change however were the large sparkling copper dragon wings and tail that had sprouted out of his back and lower back. He straightened out of the hunch and grinned, revealing sharp fangs that could shred anything.

"All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you." He sang out to the amazed Narcissa.

"It feels impossible."

"It's not impossible."

"Is it impossible?"

"Say that it's possible." Both Narcissa and Arthur sang back and forth to each other, slowly got closer together, Draco stepping out of his mother's grasp as he watched the two adults aghast.

"How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be. And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours." They sang the last bit together and they ended up in an embrace. Narcissa broke away shortly and looked behind Arthur at Harry, whose eyes were slipping close and a small smile slipping off his face. Narcissa thanked him in a soft whisper before looking up at Arthur.

"You're back to normal, back to the man I fell in love with what seems like ages ago." Arthur chuckled at her and she had the grace to blush. "Not that I was with you for your strength or power, or even your riches...you just weren't you." She explained with a few flourishes of her hands and she looked away. "I'm sorry if it seemed l didn't care about anything else, it's just with everything going on..."She was silenced by Arthur who smiled lovingly at the woman.

"I know darling, but now we can be a family again. You, me, the boys, and of course Draco." 

"I will not allow you to drag my son off to live with those blood traitors! Especially with that monster they call a father!" Lucius bellowed and Draco looked in between his mother and his father. "Come Draco, I will not have you sully yourself in this place any longer!" Draco looked with wide eyes at his father, yes he loved his father, but he always had loved his mother more.

"Lucius, don't do this, you know I am better suited to keep Draco. Don't let your anger and confusion cloud your sense of judgement for what is best for our son." Narcissa said and Arthur glared at the man threatening to separate mother and son.

"This is what is best for Draco, I can not allow you to poison him. Draco come!" Lucius watched as his son hesitated and swore inside. He silently cast the Imperius curse on his son and watch with satisfaction as his son started to walk over to him.

"Lucius RELEASE HIM!" Arthur roared and everyone went still. Lucius looked at Arthur with wide eyes and Arthur gently nudged Narcissa to the side and started to advance towards Lucius. "I can smell you using magic on him, let him make his own choice Lucius!" Lucius sneered and Narcissa glared at the man she once called her husband.

"I know what's best for my son, I am taking him." Lucius said standing his ground and Arthur let out an earth shaking roar and Aquaeria gasped and swore

"Expand!" She thrust both her arms and powers out causing the room to rapidly expand to even larger than the quidditch pitch, and the benches had moved up on to walls, acting more like bleachers to protect the students, because the room hadn't been the only thing that had expanded. Now in the middle of the room was a giant copper scaled dragon, and it was pissed. It's lips curled back revealing a fang taller that Lucius and that made the man step back with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I would release Draco, Lucius, Arthur's patience has reached it's end. And while he isn't above eating humans, I wouldn't think he'd like to subject the students to that type of violence." There was a rumbling chuckle and it took everyone a minute to realize that Arthur was grinning.

"He is my son! I can do what I want with him!" Lucius yelled and grabbed the boy before booking it out the doors, Arthur in hot pursuit in his human form seconds later. Aquaeria put the Great Hall back to right and collapsed onto the ground, Blaise's mother quickly coming over to her.

"I'm fine, just using that kind of magic that quickly takes it out of you, quick Solstice, go help Arthur!" She nodded and was enveloped in red ribbons with a small magic circle appearing under her. When the ribbons faded she was wearing what looked like a bikini, the bottoms were black and had a spiked scalloped edge around the waist and high cut leg holes, the top had the similar spiked scalloped edge around the cups, over her chest was a blood red harness with a ring in the middle that was shaped like a heart. She wore thigh high blood red boots that had large heels. She now had a black tail with a golden spade tip and black leathery wings, and to finish off the look she had curved horns coming out of her head. She flapped her wings and rose up in the air, quickly taking off after Arthur. Aquaeria sighed and raised her hand towards a water pitcher and the water floated out and shaped into a disk shape before hardening. The surface flickered and everyone saw Solstice bust through the front doors of the castle and look around before she spotted copper in the distance and flew off to it. She stopped as she reached Arthur who looked less than pleased. 

"Where is Lucius?" She asked and Arthur spat out a curse.

"Gone, I couldn't get to them in time before he got outside the barriers. Damn it! Buggering sod, should have eaten him when I had the chance." Arthur angrily swiped his hand through his hair and Solstice had to smile.

"Don't be like that, he would have been horrible for your digestion. We'll find the little pup and get him back to his family, don't you worry. After this, everyone under the Gryffindor or Slytherin rule that is loyal to their Queen will be out for his blood, you know we have a strict code." Arthur sighed and he flew down to the bank of the lake and sat down, Solstice followed him and landed behind him.

"It's not just that, I mean we had a whole singing episode in front of everyone like we were in some kinda musical because I wanted to prove to her that I could protect her and Draco, and I lost the buggering arse even when I had my full power. How can I even face Narcissa now?" He said miserably as he tucked his head down in between his knees. Solstice stood behind him and draped herself over him.

"You face her with that infamous Gryffindor courage and with sincerity in your heart. She knows you would do anything to protect her and her pups from danger. Although something bothers me." She finished up with a thoughtful hum.

"And what is that?" Arthur leaned back into her embrace.

"Ron is definitely Dragon-Borne, and Dragon-Bornes can only make children with their mates and vice a versa, and Dragon-Borne blood is extremely dominate to the point that no other bloodlines can survive and Ron is older than Draco. But Draco isn't Dragon-Borne, so how can he be Narcissa's son?" Arthur looked up at her and his eyes were wide, unbeknownst to the two everyone in the Great Hall was flabbergasted, especially Narcissa. 

"I don't know, but she considers him her pup, and if that's how it is, then that's how it is. I will recover Draco and we will be a family once more." He said with conviction and he made to get up.

"Dad! Let me go after Draco." Charlie said as he jogged up to the two and Arthur looked surprised at his second eldest.

"Absolutely not, we just got your mother back, and she just lost one son, she doesn't need to lose another." He said firmly and Charlie frowned.

"Dad, we all know I am the best tracker in the Dragon-Borne clan, I can find him quicker than anyone else. Please l know I can bring him home." Charlie pleaded with his father and Arthur sighed and rand his hand through his hair again.

"You'll be careful?" Charlie nodded and Arthur sighed and smiled.

"Bring him home then son, I will somehow explain this to your mother. Circe help me." Solstice smiled and hugged Charlie.

"I know you can do it, you've even been able to track me and that's nothing to sneeze at." Charlie grinned before he stepped outside the wards and disappeared into the night.

"Circe watch over him, let our family be whole once more." Arthur prayed as he looked up into the night sky. "Well, better go face the mess I made." Solstice smiled and wrapped her arms around him and flapped her wings so she lifted up enough to rest her chin on his shoulder. 

"It will be okay, it's not like you are going to write Molly out completely. And don't worry, I, as always, will be here for you." She cooed and he grinned.

"Heavens no, while she may not be my children's real mother, she still raised them and put up with all of our shenanigans. Dragon-Borne are not the easiest of races to raise after all. I still like Molly, I just was never in love with her like I am with Narcissa. I doubt the boys would like it if I just tossed her aside either." Arthur smiled at Solstice and then began his trek back to the castle, Solstice never letting go of him. "Although I am surprised you transformed back to your original state."

"I was called into action by a Founder, plus you are my best friend, why wouldn't I give my all. After all, I AM the reason you and Narcissa got together in the first place." She pouted and nuzzled her face into his neck, and he went red in face.

"Locking me and Narcissa in a classroom for a weekend during Christmas break does NOT qualify as getting me and Narcissa together!" He protested and Solstice giggled. Aquaeria dropped the water mirror enchantment after that as they were almost back to the castle. Narcissa smiled at the memory that was mentioned before turning to Molly and smiling at her.

"Arthur is right, we would never remove you from the boy's lives. I could really use some help getting to know the boys, they grew up so much in just a bit of time and I don't know what they like anymore. We would love it if you would be an honorary aunt." Molly wiped away some of her tears away and nodded.

"I would love to, even though I don't know what's going on, I'm sure you will explain it to me." Narcissa nodded and she enveloped Molly in a hug.

"Of course I will, thank you for being so accepting. Now boys, come give your mother a hug!" She let go of Molly just in time to be bulldozed over by Bill, Percy, and the twins. They gave her big hugs and even a few kisses as they nuzzled her with an overwhelming affection. 

"Now that is something that warms my heart." Arthur said as he looked on at his boys showing their mother their love. He did notice that Ron was not joining in and honestly he couldn't blame the boy. He had only been a year old when the shattering had happened. "Ron, I know this doesn't make sense..." He was cut off by the boy shaking his head.

"No, this actually makes a lot of sense now. I remembered my mother as someone with long white hair, I felt bad because I grew up with Molly as my mother, so I was always confused." He smiled at his father and Arthur smiled back and pushed the boy closer to the pile of bodies. Ron grinned and joined the pile, being the most affectionate towards his true mother.

"Well this is all well and good, but it still leaves a few questions, like why Narcissa didn't remember Ron as her son and insisted that Draco was her son. She shouldn't have been affected by the time magic because she was inside the Gryffindor Kingdom." Aquaeria said as she approached the happy family. She looked tired from the magic she had cast, but she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Solstice is right, due to the genetic make up of Dragon-Borne, they and their mates can't procreate outside of each other. Their magic literally forbids them too. And the barriers around Gryffindor Kingdom forbid any magic from altering anything inside the kingdom, so how did this happen, and how did she lose access to her Bloodline Magic?"


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again if you missed the note at the beginning of last chapter no songs I use in this story are mine and I credit the artists completely, they are mainly used for context and setting a mood. If you want there is a Spotify playlist with the same name as the story fr you to enjoy. That being said, enjoy this chapter where you learn more how the magical world once was and even some glimpses into the past.

Narcissa sat up with a frown and patted at her sons to let her stand up.

"I can tell you exactly why I don't have my powers. We aren't in alignment anymore, if even one of us aren't in alignment with our Bloodline Magic principles then it short outs the rest of us. Thus the tragic life of an Elemental Galaxy Dog, that was another reason I went along with that filth of a man, I needed to try and remind my sister who she really was." Narcissa explained.

"Bellatrix?" Aquaeria asked and Narcissa nodded.

"Both her and Sirius need to be reminded that way our powers can be restored. Andromeda was with me when I was in Gryffindor Kingdom so she still remembers everything and is waiting for our siblings to regain their memories. Once that happens the elements will be alignment and we can start restoring our world." Narcissa said with a sigh and she sat down on a bench to rest, looking so much older than she seemed.

"You keep mentioning the Gryffindor Kingdom, what is that place?" Asked Hermione as she approached the small cluster of people, most students had went back to their meal.

"Young Hermione," Arthur started as he looked at her with a grin, "this world seems so magical and tragic right now doesn't it?" She nodded at his question, eyes burning for information. "Well back just a hop, step, and jump ago it was even more magical and beautiful and far less tragic. Hogwarts itself was amazing, where witches, wizards, creatures, and anyone with Bloodline Magic walked these halls and every day was exciting and breath taking. It was all because of three very special things." He waved his hand and a map of the world showed up, the Hogwarts crest showing where Hogwarts was. "There were the ruling Founder families, Hufflepuff to the North, Ravenclaw to the west, Gryffindor to the South, and Slytherin to the East." The crests of the families appeared on the map. Hufflepuff was up towards the top near Norway, Ravenclaw was to west in America, Gryffindor to the south nestled in the middle of Sahara deserts, and Slytherin in what was now Hong Kong. "These four families governed the whole world, both magical and non magical because way back then the worlds weren't divided. Now governing the whole world would be too big of a task to do for just four families, so they had help, a family committed to serving and keeping the world order. These four families made up the Floral Faction, and they were powerful magic users that would rule over several other Bloodline Magic monarchies and would give frequent reports to the Founder Families as well as pass on any problems they couldn't handle. This gave the Founder Families the power to oversee their territories effectively and fairly. Now the Floral Faction families were just as they sounded, their Bloodline Magic came from flowers." Arthur explained and he noticed as he was explaining many other students had come over to hear.

"These four families were very special and they couldn't be swayed easily to the Dark forces. They were the Prince family, the Malfoy family, the Galian family, and the Azalen family. They had sacred buildings that covered the lands in light and love, and protected the people who they ruled over. The Galian Family were the servants to Hufflepuff and were creatures called Anima, people that had animal features and instincts, they were much closer to being animals than human. The Galian were the strongest of the Anima and their flower was the Snowdrop. Their sacred building was called Hufflepuff Hall and many warriors would meditate there before setting out into spars or battles." Continued Narcissa as she dived into the explanation of the Flower Faction. "The Azalen family followed Ravenclaw, and were extremely talented mermaids with the power of the Hibiscus. Not much was known about them since they kept mostly underwater, only coming up to govern their respective people and mediate scuffles within the land and to protect the citadel. They were very good about keeping the peace with their voices." Narcissa said smiling.

"Now the last two families, you actually know someone from. The Prince family and the Malfoy Family. These two were the most powerful of the Flower Faction. The Malfoy family governed over the Lily, and were servants of the Slytherin line. They were completely instrumental to the reform of the Slytherin Kingdom when Queen Seraphina overthrew King Salazar Slytherin Sr. She removed the oppressive and horrible laws that her father had placed and reformed the kingdom into one of love and peace to finally join those of the other Founder Families, much to their relief. The Malfoy's lived and protected the Lily Palace. From what was written, the Malfoy's were fair, wise, and gentle. They almost never had to execute force to get people to live in harmony with each other. The Prince family were both servants and suitors to the Gryffindor family. It was tradition that the Gryffindor heir would marry the Prince heir, granite not every Gryffindor followed tradition. The Princes' power came from the rose and they protected the Prince Chapel where every Prince was born and blessed." Arthur finished and everyone looked surprised, but none more than Severus Snape, who unknown to many students came from the Prince family.

"Now each sacred place was half way between two kingdoms, the Hall was in between Hufflepuff Kingdom and Slytherin, the Citadel was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the Palace was between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and finally the Chapel was in between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Solstice said and pointed out the places respectively, markers in the shape of the families' flower appeared. "Each place was a place of vitality and strength, where everything thrived. Many Bloodline families lived close to the sacred places because it would boost their powers and they would easily be able to craft supplies to send out to the people that they ruled over. Basically the world was set up as a pyramid, less powerful Bloodline families would rule over muggles and witches and wizards with no Bloodline Magic, then the Flower Faction member of that area would rule over those lesser Bloodline families and would receive reports from the Bloodline families and would frequently check to make sure everyone was happy and healthy. Then the Founder Family would rule over the Flower Faction, checking reports and checking on the kingdom's people often but not as often as the Flower Faction. And this worked for hundreds of years, before it went to hell in a hand basket." Solstice said and she frowned deeply with a narrowing of her eyes.

"What happened?" Asked a Hufflepuff student towards the back of the crowd and the adults all looked at each other with worried looks.

"Well, that's when paradise became hell, it was actually no fault of anyone's except for one small kingdom nestled smack in the middle of everything." Solstice pointed to a point in the middle of the kingdoms that was actually a point in the water. "It was a small kingdom, but it was ruled by a dangerous little girl who was as greedy and selfish as the Founders were wise and giving. She took everything from her subjects and left them with nothing in return, and she ruled with an iron fist, if anyone defied her they were killed on the spot. She had been warned by the Flower Faction many a times to stop with how she was ruling and to be kinder, but she never did. In fact to distract the Flower Faction she sent troops to cause problems all over the other kingdoms that caused the Flower Factions to let her slip through their wrath for long enough for her to start her most heinous plan ever. She started stealing magic from witches and wizards at first, then moved onto the magic of creatures such as mermaids, vampires, and other races. This caused most of them to lose their normal range of abilities and even distort their appearances. Werewolves got the worst of it, followed by the mermaids, quite a few escaped into the Founder's kingdoms and quite honestly never left. When she couldn't find any other creatures to drain she turned to Bloodline Magic families, such as the Lovegoods, my own family, the Weasley clan even took heavy damage from her rampage. Finally she had absorbed so much magic that she rivaled the Founders in strength, but even though she had all that power the man she had fallen in love with, Rowena Ravenclaw's twin brother, still paid her no mind. In fact he had went and married Queen Seraphina of the Slytherin Kingdom, and they had a beautiful child. Hearing that they had a child drove this girl mad and she directed all of her power down onto the Slytherin kingdom. It obliterated them, Seraphina didn't fight back, but instead sent her husband and child away to protect them while she held the line at the castle. The battle lasted half a day before Seraphina was slain. This deeply angered the other Founder families and the rest of the Flower Faction, after all the Malfoy family had all but disappeared half way through the battle. Finally the girl had set her eyes on the Gryffindor Kingdom, the Slytherin Kingdom's greatest ally. She had gotten to the outskirts of the kingdom before she had met Gloriosa Gryffindor who wielded awesome power. Her father had just given her the Sword of Gryffindor just a year prior but she had mastered it with an amazing precision. She unleashed the awesome hidden power of the sword and destroyed the girl and at the same time raised an amazing type of barrier around the Gryffindor Kingdom so what had happened to the Slytherin Kingdom could never happen to their own people. The barrier allowed the Kingdom to hide, not to be detected by any magical source and that only people that were led inside by a native or descended from a Founder could find it. It had costed Gloriosa her life, as for that type of destructive and protective magic takes a lot of power, so she paid for it with her life. The rest of the families had to scramble together to soothe their people and repair the damage that had been done. They also had to bury the young upstart that had caused the whole thing and make sure that the Gryffindor heir would be able to assume his mother's thrown." Solstice finished the story and looked at the crowd of people.

"What happened to Seraphina's husband and baby?" A Ravenclaw asked and Arthur frowned.

"Unfortunately that little wretch was among the opinion that if she couldn't have him, no one could, so she cursed him to the life of a genie, the same fate his sister had lived for twenty years. As for the baby, we only know that Lady Aquaeria descends from that child." Solstice answered the question and called upon another student that had raised their hand.

"What was the name of the girl that caused all the problems?" All the adults became angry and looked like they wanted to murder someone.

"Her name was Prisma." Aquaeria said and she swept a hand across the air and a person appeared that would flicker ever so often. It was of a girl no older than fourteen that had a long flowing dress made of many colors and she held a teddy bear in her arms. Her eyes would flicker colors and she had long flowing yellow blonde hair. She looked sweet but all the adults glared hatefully at the girl. Aquaeria waved her hand again and the girl vanished. "Make no mistake, she was complete evil and even now there are after effects of her actions. Werewolves live in pain, mermaids look hideous and can't sing out of the water, most Bloodline families don't have access to the magic that made them special, and the Founder families and Flower Faction families have been broken apart and no longer work as a unit to keep everyone happy, healthy, and safe." Aquaeria frowned and folded her hands in front of her.

"If the Malfoy's are supposed to be part of the Flower Faction, why are they like the way they are, nothing screams gentle or wise about them." Another student asked and Aquaeria smiled sadly.

"When the Malfoy family resurfaced after the Slytherin Kingdom's destruction they had been tainted and lost access to their Bloodline Magic. Although I remain hopeful for Draco, there is something different in his aura than that of his father. I have observed him for a while, and while he shows a certain face to everyone around him, I have seen him when no one is looking. While none of you may believe this, he is gentle, wise, and sweet. I hope the best for him, although it is suspicious that he bares the Malfoy linage because at this point, he has no actual birth mother."

"If Ravenclaw's brother is a genie, where is the lamp?" Another student asked and everyone looked to Harry's coffin where he was sleeping peacefully.

"The lamp is in a very special cave just inside the boundaries of the Gryffindor Kingdom, it's called the Cave of Treasures and only those worthy can go inside. If you are found not worthy, you are never seen from again. The only person who can go in unharmed with no risk is the direct descendant of Gryffindor. And even if they are able to retrieve it, only the heir to Ravenclaw can release him. We would have to wait for Harry to awaken and traverse to the kingdom and go into the cave." Arthur answered.

"You said that Bloodline families were ruled by the Founder families, so which families do you fall under?" Another student asked and the grown ups chuckled.

"Well my family belongs to the Slytherin family's court, we were in charge of extracting information, or disposing of people in a humane way." Solstice said and she looked at Arthur.

"My family fell under Gryffindor court, although some branches pledged allegiance to other families such as my great aunt went to serve Hufflepuff, they liked to fight more than anything and the constant sparing lured them in. Our main thing though was to create gold, copper, silver, and gems to distribute all over the kingdoms for their currency. In fact all of the money you use to this day was made by my family." Arthur grinned and crossed his arms, he was proud of his family's role.

"How do you do that!?" A child cried out and Arthur looked nervous.

"Ehhh, you really don't want to know." He tried to avoid the question and looked away from the crowd, his sons looking on at his discomfort in amusement, for they knew how it was made. The crowd of students went off and Solstice tried to hide a absolute wide grin. "Alright!" He thundered after a while and summoned a pail. "Just remembered you asked for this!" He shot them a dirty look and the children quieted down. He took a deep breath before he held the bucket up to his head and Narcissa gave a sympathetic look, this was never easy on her poor mate. Arthur squared his feet with his shoulders and then started to heave, and then he stuck his head deeper in the bucket and started to throw up. The children made disgusted faces and scooted back from the man. When he was finished he threw his head back with a gasp and there were tears in his eyes. Narcissa was by his side in an instant, wiping his face and eyes lovingly before taking the bucket and putting on the ground before letting him have a glass of water. He smiled so brightly at her and with such love that Molly now knew why he always seemed so distant with her, because Narcissa was the only one he had eyes for like this. He looked down at the bucket and said a few cleaning spells before reaching down into the bucket and pulling up a large handful of golden coins. "Told you, this is how we make them, and every single one of us has this ability, we can even change the make up of the metal to silver or copper given enough time. Each coin or gem is put through many cleaning charms to get rid of the more gross bits and the genetic signature. Then they were sent of to forges all over the kingdoms to melt down and turn into the coins you use today." The children were both disgusted and awed at the man's ability.

"As for my family," Narcissa started as she sat Arthur down, knowing the man got tired after making a batch of gold, "Most followed the family of Hufflepuff, but my branch actually followed Gryffindor." She said as she smiled at the children before smiling wistfully. "I wish I had my powers, I would love to show you what my family was in charge of. We were responsible for keeping the land, water, and air healthy. We could read the stars and the earth and were able to help calm the dangers of natural disasters. We would always be born in groups of four, each in charge of an element of nature, and once old enough we would tend to our duties, making the land fertile for farmers and provided warmth during the cold month. Our family was highly respected and loved, and now look at us, broken and forgotten." Narcissa trailed off for a moment she looked like she would cry, but she stood tall and set a look of determination on her face. "We'll get back to that time, I will make sure of it." Solstice smiled at her friends and swept into the middle of the room.

"Enough sad things, who wants to see some funny things, it's from when we went to Hogwarts!" She crowed and the children clamored for her to show them. "Aquaeria, if you'd please?" Aquaeria nodded and waved her hands, water rising up and solidifying into a large disk, almost the size of the width of the Great Hall. "Memory revistium." Solstice waved her hand at the disk and even the teachers were interested as it flickered and it was just like watching a film.

**

A woman with long pink hair darted across the lawn, pink dog like ears pinned back and pink tail trailed behind her. She was chasing a woman with long chestnut brown hair that had streaks of golden red.

"GENEVIEVE GET BACK HERE YOU SODDING WITCH!" Narcissa's voice shrieked as she chased the woman and the woman was laughing.

"Oh come now Cissa, it looks great on you!" Narcissa let out a mighty howl and jumped into the air, swirls of water covering her and then when they faded a extremely large dog that had pink fur landed. The dog was massive and a massive paw landed on the laughing woman. There was a patch of fur that covered the dog's back that had white constellations set among a purple, blue, and black shifting pattern.

"Any last words Potter?" She growled out, her voice now deeper and rumbling as she opened her jaw showing a large set of sharp teeth.

"Oh come on Cissa, it is temp dye, it will fade out if you take a bath." Genevieve grabbed the paw that was pressing her into the earth and lifted it up so she could get out from under it. Narcissa sat down, which caused a few people to be sent into the air a bit from the force. Waves rose up and covered the dog before settling down again and leaving the woman in it's place again.

"It better Genevieve, I will not tolerate pink hair." The woman came up to Narcissa and hugged her.

"It will, and if it makes you feel any better, I did originally buy it for Sirius, but his fur is too dark." Narcissa looked thoughtful at this and then grinned, pink tail wagging behind her.

"Oh he would have loved pink way too much, especially considering he is head over heels for Remus. Instead, how about this.." She bent her head towards Genevieve and whispered in her ear. The woman was fiercely grinning as she turned to Narcissa.

"Oh that is genius, but will it work?"

"Oh it would, and it would kill two birds with one stone. Are you up for it?"

"Does the blood of Gryffindor flow in my veins? Let's do this!" The girls laughed and they ran into the castle.

**  
The children were laughing and the disk shifted images.

**

"Oh honestly just totally talk to her already." A young Solstice sat upon a brick wall, her shirt partly unbuttoned and tie loosened, jumper tied around her waist and legs crossed as she sat filing her nails.

"I wish I could, I just turn into a mess when around her." Arthur grunted as he did his push ups one handed. Solstice rolled her eyes and popped her bubble gum before using her wings to lift up and to stand on Arthur's back, being careful to put the sharp heel of her stiletto on the leather strap across his back. He grunted but grinned at the extra weight, continuing with the push ups.

"At least you are a scorching hot mess, I mean honestly, how many times have I tried to convince you to come into my bed instead?" She pouted with a small flutter of her wings, tail whipping in agitation. "I mean hell it's a devil trying to get you look down below my neck, I'm a succubus, I need to be adored!" She tapped her sole on his back and he laughed breathlessly.

"Solstice, you have pretty much all the male attention you could desire, why do you need my attention so bad?"

"Like I get any attention from anyone who matters." She snorted and looked down at him. "Besides, who wouldn't want an older experienced beef cake like you paying attention to them, Narcissa is a lucky bitch...literally." She giggled at the last part of her sentence.

"Solstice I am only 1,685 years old, hardly older than you. Ouch!" He yelped as Solstice dug the heel of her shoe into his flesh.

"Watch it Dragon-Borne." She growled looking down at him with red glowing eyes.

"Okay, I deserved that." He relented and she gave him a smirk before hopping off of his back and he stood up, towering over her. "You're lucky my skin is as thick as my scales." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, death by a stab in the back with a stiletto heel, how traumatic. They'll be calling the papers for that one." She said with heavy sarcasm. But then she perked up as she noticed who was coming down the hill. "Don't look now lover, but here comes your princess now." Arthur whipped around so fast and watch with wide eyes as Narcissa made her way towards them. However the spin caused him to loose his balance and he toppled over, rolling down the hill into a pile of manure from the thestrals. Narcissa rushed over to where Solstice was and scrunched her nose.

"Are you alright?!" She called down to him and he looked up with a grin, but his forehead was furrowed.

"I'm fine!" He called back as he tried to stand, only to slip and land face down in the manure. Solstice was hiding a grin behind her fingers as Narcissa fretted beside her. Although her grin slipped off her face quickly as she saw a tear drip down his cheek and solidify into a pearl. The next thing they knew Arthur's beautiful copper wings exploded out of his back with his tail and he was flying at top speed toward the castle. Solstice quickly took after her friend, but she did notice Narcissa watching them with sad eyes. Neither of them saw as Narcissa drew in a deep breath and slipped down the hill towards the pile of manure. She carefully picked her way through to where Arthur had been, something shiny had caught her eye. She carefully kept her robes and tail out of the muck and stooped down to the shiny thing in the pile. She picked it out with her clawed nails and brought it up for her to inspect. It was a pearl, milky white with a copper sheen to it and she gasped softly. She knew Dragon-Borne cried pearls, it wasn't a secret to anyone.

"Oh, Arthur." She whispered before clutching the pearl and turning to head up the hill.

The scene shifted to Arthur storming through the castle corridors, covered in manure, Solstice hurrying after him, the students wisely pressing themselves to the sides to avoid the angry Dragon-Borne and his thrashing wings and tail. They reached a painting and Arthur barked out the password and the portrait opened allowing both him and Solstice pass.

"Arthur, calm yourself, it was an accident." Solstice tried to sooth him and almost got smacked in the face with his tail.

"It's ALWAYS and accident Solstice. I can't even get near her without making myself a giant FOOL!" He thundered and his tail came crashing down onto the tiles causing them to break and fly up. Solstice flinched, an angry Dragon-Borne was nothing to take lightly. He then let loose a roar and sank to his knees, pearls clinking against the tiles as he cried his eyes out. Solstice carefully approached him, he was a sorry sight to behold and the dim lighting with only the light from the stain glass window looking down upon him. She hugged him to her and he sniffed. "You're going to get dirty and smelly." He whimpered out and she chuckled.

"Some friends are worth getting dirty and smelly for. Now let's buck up, get cleaned up and go out there with a wonderful smile on that handsome face." Arthur snorted and nodded before standing up and stripping down, not that the scene focused on anything inappropriate. They heard the swish of water as Arthur entered it and Solstice gathered up all the pearls her friend had cried and pulled a pouch out from between her breasts and put them in the pouch and spelled his clothes clean and fragrant. She looked up again and her breath stuck in her throat. There in a middle of hot water, steam rising up over his figure did nothing to take away from the dazzling man, the light and water making the scales on his tail absolutely sparkle, water trailing plains of muscles, and the lighting was just perfect. It was like he was one of those perfect male models off a trashy romance novel and she was buying it hook line and sinker. She took a deep breath and stood up, spelled her clothes clean and fragrant and turned and started to walk out.

"Sol?" She paused and let out a hum and tilted her head letting him know that she was listening.

"Thanks, for everything." She waved over her shoulder before continuing to saunter out of the room, plan in mind. She stomped down the halls, students both looking on adoringly and frightened. She spotted her target coming out of the woman's lavatory and looking down at something in her hand with such fondness.

"Oh Narcissa my darling, may I have a word?" Narcissa's ears perked up at her name then pinned themselves back as she took in Solstice's expression, it meant under pain of near death that she should do whatever the succubus wanted.

"Of-of course Solstice, what my I do for you?" Solstice crooked her finger for the woman to follow her and walked back the way she came. Narcissa followed and noticed they were heading towards the Prefect bathroom. Solstice then opened a classroom door near the bathroom and waved for her to enter, which she did. Solstice slammed the door shut and Narcissa jumped before looking at the door. She didn't dare to leave until Solstice said that it was okay, soon Solstice's heels were tapping back and she opened the door again and in walked Arthur Weasley. Solstice slammed the door shut behind him and he whipped around to the door with wide eyes.

"Have fun you two, the room won't let you out for the weekend, but don't worry, I'll have food and drink sent." Solstice tittered and they heard her walk away and Arthur turned around to see Narcissa. His face flushed red and he turned around to yank on the door, which did not yield to him.

"SOLSTICE!!!" He roared and when she didn't come back he thumped his head against the door. He sighed and turned back to Narcissa, sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about this Miss Black." Narcissa shrugged and then looked down at her feet.

"It's fine, but Solstice looked very agitated, do you know what about?" She asked quietly and Arthur sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I may have an idea, and it's mostly my fault. Solstice has been chasing after me for a while and while I love her as a sister and friend, I couldn't love her like she wants because that love already belongs to another." Arthur sighed and sat down on the floor.

"And she thinks I am this other, that's why I am here in this room with you?" Narcissa knelt down to him and looked at him in the face.

"Yes, it's why no matter what I can't seem to stop acting like a fool in front of you. I'm really not that clumsy I swear. It's just you are so beautiful and kind, I wanted to be a part of that, even if just a friend." He confessed softly and Narcissa smiled at him.

"I would like to be your friend very much, I'm not sure what my family would say although. But we can worry about that later. Here, I cleaned this up for you." Narcissa shifted to sit in front of him and he looked at her outstretched hand in curiosity. She opened slender fingers to reveal the pearl she had found. His eyes were shocked and then he smiled and closed her fingers around the pearl.

"Keep it, as a memento of this moment." She blushed and nodded before getting up and trying the door. It wouldn't budge and Narcissa sighed.

"Well what are we going to do in here all weekend, people are going to notice we're missing." Arthur thought for a moment, his chin on his fist.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked and Narcissa blinked at him before smirking.

"Why you Gryffindors must be brave to enter such a game with a Slytherin." She took a seat next to him and he grinned.

"Brave or stupid, the jury is out at this point." He grinned at her and she giggled.

"Okay, I'll go first..."

**

All the students had sobered up at the scene but they now knew how Arthur and Narcissa had started their friendship.

**

"Oh Remus!" The woman Genevieve grinned and tilted her upper body ninety degrees to her lower as she peered at the sleeping man on the wall. The man popped open an amber eye, sandy blond wolf ears on the top of his head flicked as he hummed. The matching wolf tail behind him flicked with light irritation from being awoken. The man stretched and propped his head up on a fist and looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"May I help you Gen?" His voice was deep with sleep and a small smirk was over his face.

"Sorry to wake you but I could use your assistance in something." Remus sat up and quirked an eyebrow at the woman. "You'll like it I promise, wanna help?" Remus hopped off the wall and that's when they noticed major differences between this Remus and the the Remus they all knew. This Remus was lean but muscled, he wore shorts of what looked like grey leather, a strip of the same fabric crossed his chest to preserve his modesty, his calves were covered in the same dirty blond fur as his head and he wore grey leather gloves that had spikes on the first set of knuckles. There was a sash of red and gold around his waist indicating he belonged in the Gryffindor house. He was also barefoot and he looked completely relaxed in his own body, not nervously looking around.

"And what exactly do you need my involvement with?" Genevieve grinned largely and clapped her hands.

"It has to do with Sirius, which I know you would just hate." Genevieve had a teasing voice as she rolled her eyes at the sandy haired man, who's ears perked and the swishing of his tail picked up momentarily before settling.

"Oh really, please do tell me more." Genevieve got the hugest grin on her face.

"How much of a fan of chocolate are you really?" There was a wicked gleam in her eyes and Remus raised an eyebrow. "Specifically, white chocolate?" Remus got a huge grin on his face and looped his arm with Genevieve.

"Please do tell me more." Genevieve laughed and led Remus away. The scene shifted and Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix were pulling Sirius out into the courtyard.

"Come on Sirius you have to see the new trick Genevieve learned!" Narcissa said as they descended into the courtyard where the large fountain was. There in front was Genevieve, wand lowering, and Remus who was looking on very impressed. Genevieve had turned the water from the fountain into flowing white chocolate. Sirius held his breath as Remus leaned forward and dipped a clawed finger into the chocolate before bringing to his mouth and popping it inside. Remus' eyes fluttered and he moaned before removing his finger.

"Excellent quality Gen, I'm impressed." He grumbled out, voice now husky and Sirius visibly gulped. Suddenly someone bumped into Remus and he fell back into the fountain of white chocolate with wide eyes. He was submerged up to his knees which were hooked over the edge and then Remus surged back up, one eye closed to the white liquid dripping down his face.

"Oh goodness, are you okay Remus?" Genevieve was grinning but her tone was that of an actual worried person. Sirius was almost whimpering at the sight Remus made.

"I'm fine, Sirius, help me out would you?" Sirius staggered forward after a push from Andromeda and he grasped Remus' hand and was about to pull the male out when Bellatrix came behind them and hip checked Sirius into the fountain.

"Oops!" She said covering her surprised expression with a hand and this caused everyone to grin at her and draw attention from the two in the fountain, who thanks to Bellatrix were kissing. Sirius pushed himself off of Remus and stuttered out an apology.

"Nothing to be sorry for, unless you don't plan on repeating it ." Remus replied silkily and Sirius's face went beet red and the chocolate in the fountain started to heat up. Remus bunched a leg under Sirius and popped him out of the fountain and followed him out. He shook his body out and the crowd gasped as they got showered with white chocolate while Remus was spotless. "Let's go get you cleaned up love." Remus said as he started walking back up to the castle with Sirius on his heels. Genevieve high fived Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda.

"Great job girls, now we don't have to watch that pathetic mess anymore." All the girls laughed and Genevieve waved her wand and turned the fountain back to water.

"Bout time too, I was getting sick of him waxing poetic about Remus. " Bellatrix said as she stuck her tongue out. She then flipped a silky curl over her shoulder and Andromeda gave her a weird look. "What?"

"If anything they will be worse, I hope you know that." She said daintly and Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"AW MAN!" She yelled and stamped her foot causing a breeze to ruffle her hair, tail, and skirt. Andromeda tittered behind her hand and Narcissa hugged her around her waist.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll console you with lots of ice cream." She grinned and Bellatrix gave a small smile.

**

The disk flickered again to show the Great Hall all decked out for the Yule Ball.

**

"I don't know about this Sol..."Arthur said as he shuffled his foot and adjusted the guitar strapped around him.

"Look unless you want to lose her to her family, you need to make a big play for her. Do you want her to marry that slime Lestrange?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then buck up, we're behind you, I mean even Severus agreed, and it's a right damn hard ass when it comes to helping anyone besides his sister and Genevieve." Sol said with a nod over to a man sitting on a bunch of boxes. And this man was gorgeous, a classic prince type of gorgeous. He was dressed in a black polo like shirt, the cuffs of his short sleeves were green, black slacks, and black boots that had red roses and green vines leading up to a stylized 'P' on the side. His black hair was long and was tied back with a black band that almost blended into his hair. His skin was pale, smooth and unblemished and his face was that of near perfection. There was a slight hook to his nose but it wasn't predominate and his face was relaxed and his eyes were closed, leaving thick black lashes fanned across his cheeks. His long, thin, nimble fingers were tuning the instrument in his lap, the bass' deep chords ringing softly in the space they were in.

"That's very true." Arthur said with a frown and walked over to the man.

"Prince, why are you helping me?" Arthur asked bluntly, crossing in front of the guitar strapped around his muscular frame. Severus opened his eyes and looked up with glittering black that had specks of red and green. A smirk etched upon his face before he answered.

"Contrary to believe I am actually doing this for you, shocking as it is. Little secret, us Princes' love a good romance story. Now are you tuned up, you've got a lady to win over from the death like restraints of her family." Severus stood and walked over to the curtain that was shielding them from the rest of the Yule Ball.

"Wow, that's surprising, but I doubt he told you the truth." Arthur jumped and he looked to his left where a woman who was almost a carbon copy of Severus stood. She wore a long flowing gown that had a corset top that had her more voluminous...assets be on display. The gown had blue roses and vines embroidered into the skirts and hems of the tiered dress. Her long flowing black hair spilled down her back in waves, her face a carbon copy for her brother, only her features were a bit softer and her cheeks a bit rounder.

"Sweet Circe Sevenna, don't do that." Arthur growled out at her and she chuckled.

"So sorry Arthur, but like I said, my brother probably lied to you. I think he just wants someone to have a happy ending this year since Genevieve Potter refused both of our courtships and fell in love with that Siren back in her own kingdom."

"Yeah, I had heard about that, at least he took it gracefully." Arthur said as he looked at the man, he had noticed a more melancholy air around Severus. Sevenna snorted and he looked the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"That everyone saw and heard of, he's been taking a few trips into the forest to relieve he distress and sadness. My brother really did love her." She said the last part softly. "But like I told him, we can't dwell on 'what if's' we must move forward and while the pain my be unbearable now, if you just do the next right thing, the pain will ease over time." She moved forward to stand beside Severus, who looked at her briefly and then turned back to watching the crowd. She wrapped an arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We'll convince her, don't you worry." Remus said as he came up beside him with a pair of drum sticks in his hand and Arthur grinned at him.

"Thanks Remus," his ears perked as he heard the announcer call for them, "well here we go." Remus chuckled at his nervousness and they all walked onto the stage. Remus took his seat at the drums, Arthur up front with the mic, Severus to his left with his bass, Solstice with another guitar to his right, and Bellatrix in the back next to Remus with the keyboard. Arthur took in a deep breath in and let it out as he looked out at the crowd, many parents in attendance.

"This is for you Narcissa." He looked at the surprised woman and watched as her parents frowned and put their hands on her shoulders. He took another deep breath and nodded, Remus then counted them down and the music started to flow into the hall echoing all around.

"Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window there's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes. Eh oh eh oh, here's how we do. Run, baby, run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run, forever we'll be you and me." Arthur sang with Severus backing him up on the chorus and he noticed that Narcissa look very conflicted and her parents livid. They started to lead her out of the crowded hall.

"Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting, yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown. Three, two, one, now fall in my arms. Now they can change the locks, don't let them change your mind. Lace up your shoes. Eh oh eh oh. Here's how we do. Run, baby, run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run, forever we'll be, you and me." Narcissa had been almost to the doors when she had stopped, arms going to her chest and her head dipping down. Her parents were trying to pull her out but she didn't budge.  
"We're flying through the night we're flying through the night, way up high. The view from here is getting better with you by my side." She turned around, picked up the skirts of her gown and started to make her way up to the stage, the people parting for her. She then broke out in a sprint and lept onto the stage and into Arthur's waiting arms. Remus and Severus picked up the song while Arthur was busy getting the life snogged out of him by Narcissa.  
"Run, baby, run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run, forever we'll be you and me." Narcissa broke it off with him and rested her forehead against his.  
"Yes, I will run away with you Arthur, for now and forever." Arthur grinned and spun her around in his arms causing her to laugh.  
"Run, baby, run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever we'll be you and me." Severus sang and closed his eyes to block out the happy couple to keep his jealous heartbreak to a minimum.  
"You and me, you and me" Sang Arthur and Narcissa together.

**

The image in the disk flickered to a new scene before anyone could grasp the way that Narcissa and Arthur had gotten together.

**

"Lady Prince, watch me please!" Sevenna, now quite a few years older, looked up from the tome she was reading to look at the little girl that had a book on the floor. Noticing she had the older woman's attention she turned back to the book and but her tiny hands above it and took a deep breath before reciting a spell. The book wobbled and then changed into a soft plush rabbit. She looked up excitedly at Sevenna and the woman smiled at the girl. She put the tome on the side table and got up from the chair and swept over to the girl. She ran a hand through the silver locks affectionately and picked up the rabbit. She noted that it was incredibly soft.

"Can you turn it back?" She asked softly and Aquaeria crossed her arms and pouted.

"No, Lord Prince said he would teach me how once I perfect transforming it first." Sevenna looked the bunny over with a critical eyes and nodded her approval.

"Well I think you are ready to learn the reversal spell." The little girl grinned up at Sevenna and she smiled down at her before her eyes went glassy and the smile fell from her face. Sevenna's grip on the bunny slacked and it fell to the floor, Aquaeria looked up her curiously. A few moments later she shook her head and a deep frown etched itself onto her face. "Go upstairs and pack your bags." She said sternly and Aquaeria looked up at her and tears started to come to her eyes.

"But why? Was it because I complained about Lod Prince?" Sevenna shook her head and pushed the girl along to get her moving.

"No, now hurry and go pack, just the necessities, and maybe a book or two to keep you entertained." She said the last part softly and the girl nodded before running off. She then went over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder into it. "Gryffindor Palace!" Soon Genevieve's face was seen in the fires and she looked worriedly at Sevenna.

"Sevenna, what's wrong?" The woman asked and Sevenna frowned.

"I need you to come through and take Aquaeria to the Gryffindor Kingdom."

"Did you have a vision?" Sevenna pursed her lips at the question and Genevieve sighed. "Alright, lady with a baby coming through." Sevenna backed away from the fireplace and Genevieve stepped through, she was dressed in a sort of armour and held a small child in her arms. At that time Aquaeria shuffled in with a small bag.

"I packed Lady Prince." Severus came in shortly after the girl with a worried look on his face.

"Sister, why did you ask her to pack? Genevieve?" Sevenna said nothing but shepparded Aquaeria and Genevieve back to the fireplace.

"Keep her safe." Sevenna whispered so that only Genevieve could hear and the woman nodded before throwing a pinch of powder in and yelling out the destination before steering Aquaeria into the flames.

"Sister! What is going on?" Severus asked and Sevenna came over to him and cupped his face in both hands.

"I'm sorry Severus, I wish I knew how to prevent what's about to happen, but I don't and I don't know anyone I that can. So listen to my words carefully, grit your teeth and dive into the darkness." Severus opened his mouth to argue but shut it quickly at the shake of her head. "Don't argue, just do it, trust me little brother. You will find someone who will bathe you in light, love, and forgiveness for steeping yourself in darkness. But always remember," she was cut off as the wall exploded and Sevenna threw up a sheild to protect her and her brother, "remember Severus, I will always be with you." The dust cleared and an army entered the rest of the room and parted to make way for a young girl in a multi colored dress and long blonde hair.

"My, my, my, what a welcome Lady and Lord Prince." the girl's voice was sickly sweet and the two Princes' looked at her with nothing but hate in their eyes. "Now it's not nice to glare at people, I guess I will just have to punish you for being so rude to me. What would be fitting such rudeness?" The girl paced back and forth and tapped her chin with the hand that was curled around her teddy bear. "Oh! I know, I'll drain your magic then burn you and this horrible chapel to the ground!" She exclaimed excitedly and looked at them with a manic and malicious grin. "Let's start with making you a little crispy first." She waved her hand and a burst of violet flames sprang to life. Half of Sevenna got caught up in them before she was able to shout out her spell, but once she did there was a flurry of blue rose petals and the fires died and Severus was transported away from the chapel. He dropped a few miles away and looked around for his sister before he noticed a large fire where the chapel stood. He cried out in anguish of his home being burnt and his sister no where to be found, the smell of fire still in his nose.

**

The scene flickered and died, no more images coming to the surface of the water. The grown ups and children were speechless.

"Whose memory was that?" Was the whispered question that hung heavily in the room.


	4. Memories of a Forgotten Time and a Riddle across Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, unfortunately my work, where I normally write has picked up exponentially and it has set me back a lot in getting chapters out. This chapter was especially hard to write. As the story progresses I will have an easier time getting chapters out. I ask for your patience and understanding.

The adults all looked at Aquaeria who shook her head, her face deathly pale.

"It couldn't be mine, I wouldn't have seen any of what happened after Queen Potter took me through to the Gryffindor Kingdom." She explained as she trembled and then her legs gave out beneath her. "That's why she sent me away, she knew Prisma was going to be there." Solstice came up and hugged the girl.

"There, there, this is why the saying is that hind sight is always 20/20. With Sevenna being a clairvoyant it was hard to tell what was going on in her head. We just had to trust her as she steered us down the river of time to the best outcome. Although that memory, it had to have come from Severus or Sevenna herself." Solstice looked at Snape who looked as baffled as everyone else.

"That memory puts us a week before The Great Shattering." Arthur said as he crossed his arms. "The burning of the Prince Chapel was the final straw for Genevieve and she had left Harry with Lilan in the Gryffindor Kingdom and met Prisma a few miles south of here and casted the magic that resulted in the two split timelines." Arthur explained and Narcissa nodded.

"Yes I remember, but Lilan left Harry with Lily and went after Genevieve, then somehow both of them ended outside of the Gryffindor Kingdom, or else Harry wouldn't be here like this, he would be learning to rule." Narcissa volunteered the information with a frown on her face.

"Wait, Genevieve and Lilan, you make it sound like they were Harry Potter's parents." Professor McGonagal said as she approached the other adults. They all looked between each other and sighed.

"We have to tell them eventually." Arthur said and waved his hand and Genevieve appeared in a flickering image with a man next to her. He was just as tall as Genevieve who stood at six feet, was fair skinned, had sparkling green eyes, and his ears were pointed. He was wearing a blue tunic and had bangles around his ankles. His hair was a dark brown and was cropped just as short as Arthur's but was longer on the sides while Arthur's was almost completely gone on his sides. Then the familiar image of James Potter appeared next to Genevieve. "You see, Genevieve was actually born male, so in truth James and Genevieve are the same person. After his inheritance he finally had the magical reservoir to change genders he did and became Genevieve. From then on he was known as she and she never reverted back unless she was completely drained of magic. When she was fifteen she decided not to follow the family tradition of marrying into the Prince line and chose a Siren from the sea for her mate. Their mating resulted in Harry, which honestly I can't wait until Harry is done with his inheritance shift, a child of a founder blood and siren blood will be interesting." Arthur grinned while rubbing his chin. "Especially if his Siren blood rears it's head. Sirens are supposed to be such beautiful singers after all, they can even choose to sing with or without their voices affecting others. And it's said that Sirens can sing the songs in people's soul as well as how they feel for their intended mate." Solstice giggled behind her hand. 

"I wonder who he would choose, Severus or Sevenna? And what songs would he sing for them." Narcissa looked over at the usually dower man and the look of shock on his face before cracking up herself.

"I bet he would render quite the sonnet for our dear professor." Narcissa said with a grin and the professor's cheeks mottled with a blush.

"Preposterous, I don't even know what are you thinking as if I would agree with any of this nonsense." Severus sniffed and turned his head and then everyone jumped as Harry's coffin started to glow. The coffin had tendrils of red come out and form a disk shape. There it flickered and giggling came into the hall as a sweet song and finally there was a scene. There was Lily and James, laughing as baby Harry cooed up at them. All the adults jumped up as the two adults in the disk jerk up and look at the front door fearfully.

"Go take Harry!" James cried and got out his wand as Lily took baby Harry and ran up the stairs. They watched as Voldemort entered and killed James with the unforgivable before making his way up the stairs where Lily and baby Harry had fled. They watched as the body of James Potter flickered and disappeared before the scene switched the nursery where Lily was standing in front of Harry's crib and he was looking up at her with innocent emerald eyes.

"There, there, it will be all right Harry, I will protect you." She whispered with an anxious voice. Then the door was blown open and Lily turned and looked at Voldemort who entered.  


"Now, now don't be like that darling. Someone had so graciously stepped in on your behalf, all you have to do is hand over that child and I spare your life." Lily glared at him and shook her head.  


"I will never hand this child over to you!" Voldemort laughed and took out his wand.  


"Very well, one can't say that I didn't try. You will die alongside that speechless child. Avada-" Voldemort started to say the unforgivable but a small voice started to sing.  


"Here comes a wave meant to wash me away, a tide that is taking me under. Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say, my voice drowned out in the thunder." Both turned to the baby that was standing in the crib with it's eyes shut with a look of amazement. The baby opened his eyes and Harry's eyes were now a bright red ruby. "But I won't cry, and I won't start to crumble, whenever they try to shut me or cut me down." The voice was lower pitched as if the baby was full grown.  


"What in the hell is this? Die! Avada Kedva!" Voldemort aimed the curse at the two and Lily turned to Harry and protected him with her body. Suddenly large golden wings shot out of the baby'/s back and arched up and down in front of them both, shielding them both from the spell.  


"I won't be silenced, you can't keep me quiet. Won't tremble when you try it, all I know is I won't go speechless." There was a blinding golden light that filled the room and when it faded the wings lifted up and reveled Lily looking up amazed at where the baby had been. Now there was a man with long dark hair pulled back at the nape, a golden armored chest plate with blood red dyed leather skirt, golden gladiator sandals and golden arm braces. He looked like a Greek soldier ready to do battle. His golden wings sparkled in the moonlight and his ruby colored eyes glinted in anger. "Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me. Don't you underestimate me, 'cause I know that I won't go speechless." He looked down onto Voldemort with contempt on his face, his left foot proped up on the bars of the crib.  


"What in the hell is this?!" Voldemort cried out and backed up toward the nursery's door and Lily was smiling.  


"That's right, I remember now, you are Genevieve's son. You are the heir to Gryffindor!" She cried out happily and Harry smirked as he met her gaze. This Harry was built and masculine and didn't look anything like the softer Harry in the magical coffin.  


"No matter, he will die! Avada Kedva!" Voldemort cast the killing curse and is struck Harry in the forehead and created the iconic lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry's head had turned with the force of the spell, but he slowly turned back around, ruby eyes glowing threatening.  


"I won't be silenced, you can't keep me quiet, won't tremble when you try it. All I know is I won't go speechless. Let the storm in, I cannot be broken. No, I won't live unspoken, 'cause I know that I won't go speechless. Try to lock me in this cage, I won't just lay me down and die. I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky!" He raised his hand and the sword of Gryffindor popped into his hand, it then burst into flames and he swung it down. Flames burst from the sword and a golden arch followed it, they both hit Voldemort and he screamed as his body cracked and then exploded. Lily shielded herself from the bright lights but then smiled at Harry once the threat had been neutralized.  


"Are you okay, you took the killing curse straight to the head." She asked as she stood up and Harry hopped down out of the crib, his golden wings fluttering and folded against his back.  


"I will be fine, I was born a Messiah of your world for a reason. I however, have a favor to ask of you dear Lily." She stood up and looked up at the man, a frown on her lips and worry in her eyes.  


"But what about you? You can't hold that form forever, already I can feel your magic receding." Harry closed his eyes and smiled.  


"My road has already been set, when you next see me, I will not have this form. There is nothing that you are going to be able to do to change that course. You however can lend your strength elsewhere." She looked crestfallen until he told her she could help in another way.  


"I'll do anything, please let me help." He gave her the look of a parent looking at a child lovingly.  


"Then go to the Gryffindor kingdom and figure out where a woman of my Mother's strength could be kept in a crystal prism. I can feel she is alive, just out of my reach. She is waiting for someone to help her, you are clever enough, brave enough, and skilled enough to get her. So please on my behalf, find her and bring her home." Lily got a look of determination and she nodded. He grinned and leaned down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. "That's a good girl, now hang on, I can get you to the boarder, but from then you are on your own. Are you ready?" She grabbed her wand from the floor from where she had dropped it and tied back her red hair.  


"Let's do this!" He chuckled and tapped her lightly on the head with the broad side of the sword and with a flurry of gold feathers she was gone. Harry sighed and hopped back into the crib, wings folded in and in a flash of gold light he was back to being a toddler just in time for Snape to bust into the room. He first looked at Harry in the crib and then there flickered an image of a dead Lily Potter. The image then faded out before flickering to life once more. There was Lilian holding Harry and he was singing a soft lullaby. Then the door opened softly and Genevieve came in with a huge sigh. At her side was a large lioness with wings padded beside her.  


"There you are Love, how has been the day, was he a good baby? Oh who am I kidding of course my sweet baby Harry was super duper good." Genevieve took Harry into her arms and snuggled her nose into his. Harry giggle and babbled at his mother and Genevieve walked over to a large plush chair that was surrounded by a little water area. There was a waterfall behind the chair and it flowed down into little rivers that encircled the chair. In the small streams were water lilies and other beautiful water flowers. The chair was almost thrown like and was covered in a burgundy color with golden studs. She sat down and sighed greatly and Lilian sat at her feet and looked up at her lovingly.  


"Tough day my Angel?" Genevieve gave a strained smile and the Lioness laid down around the chair and folded the cream wings down.  


"With that Voldemort man advancing further and further towards the school and somehow gathering a large amount of Prisma's old supporters which is making things difficult." The lioness said, her voice rumbling and soothing all at the same time. Lilan pushed his cheek onto Genevieve's leg that was covered with a golden boot.  


"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, I wish that everything could just go back to normal. I fear poor Harry growing up in this world. Not to mention with what had happened with his birth, he's born to be a Messiah, but will he be one for good or not. There is so much to worry about." Lilian looked up and and met his wife's eyes and they both were filled with worry. Harry sensing the mood started to fuss and Genevieve gave a exhausted smile down at the baby.  


"So sorry darling, I didn't mean to upset you." There was a knock on the door and Genevieve sighed, straightened up in the chair and then called for the person to enter. There entered Severus from the previous memories. He was older and still as handsome as ever. Genevieve slumped down in the chair again as she saw it was him.  


"Sorry to interrupt, but you looked very tired and I figured you would appreciate a glass of blue rose tea." He handed her a saucer that had a cup with the blue liquid inside. She smiled gratefully at him and rearranged Harry to sit in her lap, leaning gently against her stomach. Severus looked at the baby and a weird look came across his face. As Genevieve drank her tea Harry stared at Severus without blinking, his eyes slowly shifting between gold and green.  


"What's wrong Severus?" Lilian looked at the man as he uneasily tried not to stare back at the baby.  


"Why does he do this? He just stares at me, like he's trying to see into my soul." Lilian and Genevieve looked at the baby in surprise. Even the lioness got up and poked her head over to peer at Harry. Harry however had not stopped staring at Severus.  


"That is not normal, does he always do this with you Severus?" Genevieve asked as she watched the baby very carefully.  


"Yes, and it's only with me, with Sevenna he giggles and is just so happy. With others he's more like a baby, but me, he just stares." Lilian tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in contemplation.  


"The staring happens to be a Siren blood trait. Sirens will often stare at people who they believe that they are most compatible with, but that usually doesn't happen until after the Siren has reached maturity." Genevieve grinned up at Severus.  


"Well then if what my Love has said is true than it looks like Harry will have an interesting upbringing." She leered at Severus and he flushed and became flustered.  


"Please Genevieve, I highly doubt that he would be interested in a man old enough to be his sire." Severus scoffed and baby Harry lifted out of his mother's lap and floated over to Severus who looked shocked and caught the baby as soon as he started to fall. Harry continued to stare at Severus as he reached up and grabbed a lock of black hair and giggled. Severus sighed and looked down at the baby contemplative. "Alright little one, what would I have to do to get you to let go?" Harry just stared with a smile causing Severus to quirk an eyebrow. He shifted Harry to one side and brought up his other hand. With a shift of his fingers he conjured a handful of red roses. That distracted the baby and he reached a hand out to the soft petals and then the roses popped softly and there was a shower of red petals causing the baby to laugh even further and he let go of Severus' hair and he handed the child back to his mother.  


"I don't know Severus, you seem to have a way with him, maybe that's a sign of things to come. He doesn't even behave like this with Sevenna." Genevieve said with a smile and she put her cup aside and stood up with Harry. Severus flushed and with a sweep of his hand the petals on the floor swept up and formed roses again before disappearing again.  


"Please quit jesting." Genevieve smiled as she crossed the room to a large baby crib that had flowing red gauze that was stitched with golden stars and was next to a window that had beautiful gold chiffon curtains that were fluttering with a slight breeze.  


"Sweet dreams my sweet angel." She caressed Harry's face and he settled down into the crib. She smiled and folded her arms onto the crib's bar and stared at the small child with a content face. Harry soon fell to sleep under her calm smile and the serene stare of his mother. She sighed happily and stood straight up then turned to the winged lioness. "Kirara, watch over Harry my dear, when he awakens he will need your guidance." Genevieve then turned to face the surface of the mirror. "Here is a riddle for you, when Circe is gone, and magic has left the earth, what being can fight that which has absorbed all?" She smiled and then the disk went dark. The tendrils of magic retracted into and Harry's coffin went dark, the colors still there but darker, as if the brightness of the coffin had been used up with the magic used to display those memories. Suddenly the Great Hall doors blew open and a lioness with giant cream wings came into the hall.  


"Finally I found my charge, after all these years of him being hidden from me with magic." She grumbled out and stepped up to the middle of the room. It was the lioness from the memories. Kirara had come to Hogwarts to protect Harry.


	5. Implosion of the Sun

Implosion of the Sun

Kirara looked up at Albus and then looked at the coffin containing Harry.  


"Solstice, what are you doing here? You have never taken interest in the Gryffindor line." She padded over to the coffin and yanked down the cloth on the back of coffin with a swipe of her paw and then let out a mighty roar. "Who defiled the Chosen Prince?!" Albus stood up and Kirara flapped her mighty wings and flew into the air before landing on the teacher's table, fangs bared at the old wizard.  


"Calm down Kirara, Harry will be fine, he had his family to keep him safe with blood wards, we had no idea that this was happening.” She glared down at the old man and then turned around, smacking him in the face with her tail. She paced around the coffin before settling down in front of it and looked up sadly at the teenager inside.  


“I should have been there to protect my Prince.” But her sadness did not last for long as an echoing boom filled the room. Everyone looked around and they did not see two students from Slytherin get up and try to inch toward to the exit of the room. The boom happened again and the adults with Blood Magic looked over the teachers’ table and they zeroed on the area close to the ceiling. Kirara came around and looked up with her eyes wide and disbelieving. “It couldn’t be, my Mistress has not been seen for over a decade.” She whispered and the shuttering boom happened again, this time pieces of the wall falling off, revealing a shimmering prism like material below it. Another booming and the rest of the wall fell away, the prism like material shifting again and then it stilled showing a woman with fire red hair and dressed in leather. She inspected the wall again before she grinned wildly, and she backed up and pointed a wand at the material before a muffled spell met all their ears.  


“Bombardisia!!” The spell hit the material and it shattered leaving a wide gaping hole and the woman dropped through. She stood to her full height and they got a great look at her. Red hair was shaved down on the left side while the right was long and done in a braid that reached down to her waist. She was clothed in leather armor that was worn and torn in some parts.  


“Lily?” Arthur asked as he looked upon the woman as she grinned as green eyes shined.  


“I’m sorry it took so long, but I finally found the right Prism Prison.” She looked back up at the hole in the wall and they all watched as a gaunt figure appeared at the hole. He was dressed in ruby and gold armor that was faded and hung off the figure just breaths away from falling off. His hair was brown and messy and the only thing remarkable was the golden eyes that fiercely gazed out at them. Kirara gasped and flew up to help the man down.  


“My Mistress are you alright?” She looked on as Arthur came forward and helped the figure sit.  


“It’s been fifteen years; her magic has been supporting her body so that she could still live.” Lily said as she poured a cup of juice and handed it to the gaunt figure. A shaking hand gripped the cup and slowly drank, Lily also brought over a bit of toast. “She will need a major transfusion of magic to regain what she has lost.” Kirara sat in front of the figure with a bowed head.  


“My Mistress, I must give you some distressing news. I was not able to protect the Prince, and he pays for it on his back.” The figure just shook its head and then placed a hand on the ground before speaking in a rasping voice.  


“By my blood, come to me ancient magics I have stored.” A circle appeared under the figure and it glowed red with the crest of Gryffindor. Then lines of red and gold arched up out of the stones and flowed into the gaunt figure. Slowly but surely the figure began to fill out, short brown hair grew out and flowed down to the floor, features became softer and the body of the figure changed from male to female and she stood up, her height increasing to a wonderful six feet and six inches. The gold and ruby armor came to life and started to gleam and sparkle under the lights. “Ah much better, but I am starving, gimme that chicken would you dear?” She addressed a Ravenclaw and the student quickly gave the whole chicken to her. The woman smiled and then winced. “Oh, one second,” she twisted her shoulders up a bit then large golden wings extended out of her shoulder blade area, “ah, much better. Thank you, my dear student.” She took the chicken and ripped a leg off and took a large bite of it before pacing to the center of the isle and looked at the coffin that housed Harry. “And where do you think you two are going?” She pointed a finger in the air and spun it causing the two Slytherin students to freeze. They tried to move but they could not, and the woman spun around and considered them with a calculating eye.  


“Well, I thought I was the only one that sensed them.” Solstice said as she stepped up next to the golden and ruby woman. “Lovely to have you back Genevieve, I only wish it was on better terms.” The woman, Genevieve, tilted her head and took another bite of the chicken leg.  


“Well, I guarantee you this Solstice, this will be the last war that anyone will have to face. Now what are fallen Seraphs doing here?” She continued to tuck into the chicken as the students morphed into creatures with angelic faces, but dark black wings.  


“Well, we were sent to kill the kids, but a weakened Blood Line Queen will do as well.” They said in unison, one being male the other female. Genevieve snorted into her chicken and then laughed as she swallowed her mouthful.  


“Oh please, it will take more than you to finish me off. By my ethereal command, Sword of Gryffindor to my hand!” She raised a hand and there was a pop of air before a gleaming sword was in her grip. “Change to a broad sword.” The sword rippled and began to morph into a much larger sword, the blade widening and the hilt and grip lengthening. “No one will touch my son again.” Her golden eyes turned ruby red and she took a stance. The two in front of her panicked. “Gryffindor’s Inferno Incineration!” She swung the blade down from its perch on her shoulder and a red arch of light swung out from the blade and crashed into both, they turning to ashes on the spot. Genevieve gasped and the sword swung down, and she leaned against it like a cane.  


“Mistress!” Kirara came forward and supported her Mistress and Genevieve’s hand buried itself into the fur gratefully.  


“Okay that may have been a bit overkill.” She panted and fell to her knees then to her backside. Her breathing became labored and Solstice moved forward to help, only to be beaten by Arthur. He breathed deeply and his body shimmered as it changed. He shot up to eight feet, copper scales started protruding on his arms, his muscles grew, two copper horns grew from his temples and fangs protruded from his top and bottom jaw.  


“By the bonds that bind and crown that rules, I give some of my magic to you.” Arthur chanted in an even voice and they watched as copper lines of magic shot down his arms and entered Genevieve. The more that went into her the more Arthur started to look like before, shrinking all the dragon like features back into his body. He let go and Genevieve smiled up at him gratefully. “From now on Gen, let me and Solstice take on any enemies until you have recovered properly.” She chuckled and stood back up with a wobble.  


“I do apologize, it’s been a long time since I could rely on someone else.” She looked at Snape with a frown and she smiled again at Arthur. “Sorry I am going to have to break that rule a bit.” She walked over to Snape and looked him dead in the eyes before putting the point of her sword onto his shadow. The seal of Gryffindor appeared below her and her eyes glowed red and her golden wings expanded out completely.  


“By Gryffindor’s might, shrouded by golden wings of power. Your time has come, now more hiding in the shadows’ hour. You have given protection in the most dire of time, now by my command come into the light and walk among us once more and shine!” Genevieve’s wings brightened and encompassed the room in a golden light and Snapes’ shadow grew upward and took a shape of a woman before all of the blackness melted away leaving a woman with pale skin on one half of her body and burned on the other half. Her dress was that of old Victorian women with corseted top and layers and layers of skirts, all done in a dark green and blue roses and light green vines. Her eyes were black as night as well as her hair was. Aquaeria gasped and her hands covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes. Genevieve’s wings dulled in brightness and she tipped forward, her eyes closing. The woman caught Genevieve and they both went down to the ground softly as the woman kneeled. The woman pet Genevieve’s hair with gentle hands and smiled.  


“Thank you, my Queen.”  


“Lady Sevenna.” Aquaeria whispered out in the quiet room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be putting out a chapter of stories, or new stories every Saturday and Sunday, so prepare for my work to start picking up, as a New Year's gift for all my loyal readers.


	6. Cluster fudging calamity and Bellatrix’s Struggle

Chapter 6: Cluster fudging calamity and Bellatrix’s Struggle

Aquaeria ran over to the woman and fell to her knees and looked at the woman close up.  


“Is it truly you my Lady?” The woman slightly turned her head and smiled at the woman on her knees.  


“It truly is, and you have grown into a wonderful lady yourself I had only wished I could have been there to see it. As for you my Queen, what has happened to you? For you to be this worn down and magically depleted, I can feel you holding your form by just the last fragments of your will alone.” Genevieve sighed and she was acutely aware of everyone’s eyes on her.  


“Help me up if you would be so kind.” The women helped Genevieve to her feet and Narcissa transfigured a book into a golden throne with red padding. Then helped her into the throne and they realized how gaunt and how exhausted the woman looked. She sighed and her wings relaxed behind the chair, head dipping into her fingertips as her elbow rested on the arm. Lily brought over some water and broth for the woman. “Thank you, Lily. Where to start, honestly, it has all been such a clusterfu-,” she cut herself off as she looked at the eager children around her, “cluster fudging of a royal mess.” She took a drink of water and sighed as she sat back into the throne. “I’ll start with the burning of the Prince Chapel. That is where it all went downhill anyway. When Sevenna pushed Aquaeria onto me all those years, I knew things were going to come to a head, but I had no idea that it was going to take that much of a turn. So, after I got Aquaeria settled in and put Harry to bed I went to a council with some of the more prominent families left with Blood Magic. We were in the meeting when I felt a burning sensation rip down my side. I had collapsed against the table in pure agony causing my husband to panic. I knew exactly what had happened once the pain cleared up; I had read past archives on what happened when Floral Faction families died before their Founder Family had. When the pain cleared, I went straight to the Chapel, only to find it completely decimated in a combination of fire spells, neither of the Prince twins among the wreckage. I was enraged and I reached out with all my magical senses to find Prisma. She was headed towards this school where Frank was stationed to keep all the children that had their magic left, whether it be regular magic or blood. I summoned the sword and met her there on the outskirts of the Hogwarts School boarder. I was blinded by anger so much, my two best friends, the man that I knew in my deepest of hearts was meant to court my son and give him a happy life and the woman who would teach him all the mystic arts that she knew and instruct him in all the ways of life that I could not, they were gone. Frank met me outside as I arrived, and we met her, and the battle raged.” Genevieve stopped to eat a bit of the broth and drink some water. She then sighed before continuing her story.  


“I knew many other of my allies had joined the fight, so I decided to end the fight right then and there. I summoned all my strength and called upon the ultimate weapon of the Gryffindor line and took in hand the Gryffindor Glaive, one of two other weapons that the Gryffindor Sword can turn into. With the Glaive there is only one outcome when you use it, death. It had only been used once before with the daughter of Godric Gryffindor, Gloriosa. When she had used it, she had killed Prisma and erected a barrier of unbendable magic around the Kingdom of Gryffindor. As you can tell I am very much alive, and so is Prisma. We still to this day have no idea what revived her but what I can tell you is that she is being held together by something completely unnatural, something that is twisted and butchered magic. When I used the Glaive, I looked at her after and she was held together by threads before she seemed to sew herself back together. I was then thrown into essentially a different dimension when she trapped me in a Prism Prison. I know for a fact that after I was thrown into the prism Frank Longbottom fell into a magical coma. We made a pact when we were younger to become magic siblings so that when one was missing, the other would fall into a coma until the missing party was restored. Now that I exist in this realm again, I can imagine Frank will be waking up soon.”  


At those words, the Great Hall doors opened and in walked a strong looking male walked in. He wore ancient Greek sandals and had leather shorts with a wolf pelt wrapped around his waist, a leather chest plate like structure that covered one pec and strapped around his shoulder and upper ribs. He had leather arm guards and a coronet sat on his brow, made of bronze gilded claws and a topaz stone sat in middle of his forehead and badger ears flickered on his head. On one arm was a leather band with a metal shield of the Hufflepuff crest.  


“Finally, you’re back you little asshole.” He said as he crossed the room, and all Genevieve could do was smile.

Bellatrix watched from the bedroom door as Lucius and the little girl that was never too far from Voldemort’s side hovered over a shivering Draco. Ever since Lucius had brought him back from Hogwarts Draco had fallen ill. He had fevers, shakes, trouble breathing and barely could stand to be lucid enough to tell anyone what was going on with him. Lucius sighed and stood, and the girl turned and glared at her, unnerving her.  


“Will he be okay?” Voldemort swept into the room and looked down at the youth. He did not like such a young and influential follower being out.  


“I am not sure Sire, we are trying everything, but he doesn’t seem to be getting better.”  


“Let the runt be, we have bigger things to do right now.” The girl said and swept out of the room with Voldemort on her heels. Lucius hesitated as he looked at his son and Bellatrix did not know why she said the next thing,  


“Go, I will take care of him.” She said causing him to look at her weird. “I can do it, just go.” He nodded slowly and swept out of the room. She entered the room and sat down on the chair by Draco’s bedside. From what she could remember of what her sister told her; Draco had always been a healthy child. She did not know where all these feelings, these instincts were coming from, but she had the ones of a mother. She had never been one for children which suited her husband simply fine, but right here, right now she had these feelings, and she did not know how to handle this. She reached out and grabbed the flannel on his forehead and rewet it with cold water. When she went to replace it, his hand grabbed her wrist, startling her.  


“O-O-outside. Please, I-I need, ou-ou-outside.” He whimpered and she looked into his feverish eyes.  


“I am sorry, but you are not allowed outside. Besides, you are sick and need to stay in bed.”  


“Please.” Bellatrix bit her lip and looked back at the door.  


“Just, just for a small bit.” She gathered him up in a blanket and picked him up. Cradling him close she quietly made her way with him through the dusty mansion. She spelled the door open and she quickly made her way to the back of the house. When she thought it was safe after looking around, she set the boy down on the ground. He struggled out of his blanket and sighed as his bare torso hit the ground and he started to shimmer and glow. She backed up as the grass around her turned green and white lilies spouted up around him. She watched in wonder as his flesh seem to shimmer and shift and she watched as his health was restored, but she was not the only one. She was unaware of the glowing red eyes and ones that changed colors watching them.  


“That boy can not be allowed to remain, he must be delt with. Since he seems to thrive on nature, take him to somewhere where he can freeze to his death.” Her voice said sickly sweet. “Before the Wild Wind Tempest wakes from her dark slumber.” He nodded and followed her back into the house.


End file.
